Gler
The gler are monstrous, mutated plated deer who had the misfortune to get caught in a magistorm. 'Overview' Gler are true horrors. Plated deer are formidable creatures on their own, but once twisted and mutated by a magistorm, they become truly horrific. The gler are so named because of the sound of their calls. Why they give calls, however, is unknown, for they are no longer herd animals, but solitary predators. Gler are known for being particularly persistent once they find a creature that they desire to eat. They may chase the poor creature for miles, until hunger forces them to find an easier target, or their target is consumed. However, the gler are not invincible. Humans especially are still known to hunt these beasts for their spikes, horns, and colorful, magi-stained pelts, which are highly valuable. 'Appearance' The spikes and horns on these deer have extended, and their normally herbivorous teeth grown into large, pointed fangs. The magistorm has also left their pelts with strange, swirling rainbow-hued markings. See plated deer. 'Temperament' The gler are like all monsters: completely out of control, bloodthirsty, and caring for nothing but their own survival. However, their traumatic shift from an herbivorous to a carnivorous diet makes them seem almost especially cruel. Is this some strange act of revenge, the hunted becoming the hunter? 'Diet' Gler will eat any fresh meat that they can get their fangs into. They prefer meat that they have killed themselves, but a hungry gler may resort to scavenging. From phodo to aershaa, these monsters aren't known to be picky eaters. 'Habitat' Gler exist wherever the plated deer do which is, unfortunately, nearly everywhere. They exist on every continent and, once they are exposed to the magistorm, they aren't too particular about what kind of environment they are in. They will travel through forests, plains, deserts, or even snowy terrain to find their next victim. 'Strengths & Weaknesses' Gler are in their element on terrain that would otherwise be hindering. They are unbelievably nimble down sheer cliff faces, and unnaturally fast in swampy terrain. In environments like these, the gler easily catch their prey. However, they are unable to fly, and if it isn't made out of stone or drey, they can't climb it (though they can jump quite high). Their natural armor protects them from most attacks, but all armor has its chinks. Hunters with guts and good aim may bring down these monsters. 'Lore & Culture' 'Magic' The gler are able to harness, to some extent, the stone element. With their drey-magic, they can manipulate the ground beneath their feet to suit them, allowing them to recklessly climb or run off of cliff edges in pursuit of their prey. They are very fast in almost any terrain; they are able to turn muddy ground into solid stepping-stones, or soften a long fall so that their legs are not broken by the impact. Prey that is unable to fly will find a gler's pursuit particularly deadly. Content by Renekai Minor Edits: Candle at 22:13, Jun 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Monsters